The present invention relates to an optic device of a high illumination reflecting type liquid crystal display, and especially to a reflective type liquid crystal display having an upper glass substrate being installed with a micro lens array having a plurality of micro lens and having a lower glass substrate the aluminum reflecting layer of which is installed with an optic film.
In the prior art reflective type liquid crystal display, light is supplied to a display through the reflection of external light so as to provide sufficient illumination. Therefore, this kind of liquid crystal display has no built in light source so that the weight of the display is reduced. However, the reflective quality of this liquid crystal display is determined through the reflecting of external light. For the principle of specular reflection in optics, the incident light X and reflecting light Y at two sides of the normal line have the same angles (referring to FIG. 8), thus, if the incident light X and reflecting light Y are tilt, then a tilt area is formed on the liquid crystal display so that the user locates at the vertical direction of the display will not have sufficient illumination. Therefore the contrast and illumination of this liquid crystal display will reduce.
Another, referring to FIG. 9, as the liquid crystal display is rotated so as to have sufficient reflecting light, the surface reflective light on the display surface will overlap with modulated reflecting light Y so that the reflective light, such as sun light and other external light, will be seen and thus the contrast of the image is reduced.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide an optic device of a high illumination reflecting type liquid crystal display; wherein the first elements and second elements of a micro lens array are used to refract and focus incident light. An optic film with a preferred reflectivity is combined to the aluminum reflecting layer so as to increase the availability of external light source. Then first elements and second elements of the micro lens array will diffract the reflecting light so that the outputted diffract light can be in a correct position on the display, and thus the illumination and contrast are increased.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.